Back with a surprise!
by TheGirlThatPlayedWithFire
Summary: Set around season 7 episode 1, Emily comes back with a surprise. please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

_"Everyone have a sit" Hotch tells the team and continues __"7 months ago I made a decision that affected this team. As you all know, Emily lost alot of blood after her fight with Doyle. But the doctors were able to stabilize her. And she was airlifted from Boston to Bethesda undercovered extrication. Her identity was strictly need to know. She was resassigned to Paris where she was given several identities, none of which we have access to, for her __security" _

_"She's alive" Garcia tells him _

_"But we buried her?" Reid tells Hotch _

_Hotch pauses for a second before telling the team "As i said, I take full responsibility for the decision, If anyone have any issue they should be directed towards me." _

_"Any issues, Yeah I got issues" Morgan tells Hotch just as Emily walks in. Everyone notices her baby bump. _

"your pregnant?" JJ asks

"Yes, about 7 months" Emily tells JJ

"So that son of a bitch got you pregnant?" Derek asks while hugging her. It was more like a statement then a question. Emily still answers.

Emily nods "Yes"

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" Garcia asks

"A girl" Emily tells the team

* * *

_**TWO DAYS LATER!**_

Garcia walks into the BAU with lots of bags filled with baby stuff. JJ smiles.

"I went shopping!" Garcia smiles

"I see that" JJ tells her

"please tell me all the bags aren't for my baby" Emily beggs

"No, This one is for Kevin. And these two are for Henry." Garcia lifts up one bag in one hand and two in the other hand

"Ok"

"What? Your baby needs clothes, bottles and other stuff" Garcia tells Emily

"I never said anything"

"So have you picked a name yet?" JJ asks

"I'm still thinking" Emily tells them

"I like the name Hope for the middle name" Garcia tells Emily

"I like the name Ava Jade" JJ tells her

"Those are really nice name but i only need two" Emily tells them and continues "I like the name Amanda"

"That's a really pretty name." JJ tells Emily

"What do you think of this name Amanda-Jade Hope Prentiss" Emily tells them;

"It's perfect" Garcia tells Emily

"I love it!" JJ smiles

* * *

_**FOUR DAYS LATER!**_

_"Look Reid? I know you are mad at us because we didn't tell you what really happened. I understand that. But I promise you, we had no choice" Emily tells him and continues "you mourned the loss of one friend, I mourned the loss of six" She pauses and continues "This whole thing gave me an ulcer, please don't give me another one; Are you going to Rossi's tomorrow?"_

_"I don't know" Reid tells her. _Emily goes and sits next to JJ and Hotch. Garcia is on a video call with JJ.

"Please tell me you didn't buy her more clothes" Emily asks.

"Then i won't tell you, goodbye" Garcia tells them. JJ ends the call.

"Do you know how much things Garcia bought?" Emily asks JJ and Hotch

"No she only showed me one outfit" JJ explains

"When are you want the nursery done by?" Hotch asks

"Anytime before the baby is born" Emily explains

"Ok, Rossi, Morgan, Reid and I are going to do it for you" Hotch explains

"Ok thank you" Emily tells Hotch

* * *

_**TWO MONTHS LATER!**_

"When is this baby going to come already?" Emily asks. She was one week past her due date.

"Most doctor don't allow the pregnancy to continue past 42 weeks." Reid tells Emily and continues "And 5% of babies are born on thier exact due dates"

"Is this suppouse to make me feel better? Because it's not, I still have one more week" Emily tells Reid

"What did the doctor say?" JJ asks

"She said the baby is fine, she weights 8 pounds 2 ounces" Emily tells them

"What are you naming the baby?" Morgan asks

"When she's born, I'll tell you. But she dosen't look like she's coming anything soon, so you will have to wait awhile" Emily tells him


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2 **_

* * *

_**Chapter 2-** **welcome, baby girl! **_

_**ONE WEEK LATER!**_

"just one more push and you will meet your daughter" The doctor tells Emily. On the next contraction, Emily pushed with all the strength she had left. She screams as the doctor guides the baby's shoulders out. After that, the rest of the baby just slips out. WAAAH! WAAAH! The baby cries out. The doctor cuts the umbilical cord. The nurse takes the baby to be weighted.

"What's her weight?" The doctor asks

"8 pounds 8 ounces" The nurse tells the doctor. The nurse wraps the baby in a blanket and puts a hat on the baby before handing the baby to Emily. The baby looks just like Emily

**_TWO HOURS LATER _**

Garcia and JJ walks into Emily hospital room with bags. Hotch, Reid, morgan, Rossi and will follows them in.

"We went shopping!" Garcia tells Emily

"I see that. I think the baby has enough clothes, bottles, and blankets" Emily laughs

"That girl can never have too much clothes" Garcia tells her. JJ laughs

"How is it that I went though 18 hours of labour and you look worse than I do" Emily asks Hotch

"you look beautiful" Hotch tells her

"So what is this beautiful baby's name?" Morgan asks

"Amanda-Jade hope" Emily tells the team

"That's a cute name" Hotch smiles

"She's beautiful, Emily" Will tells Emily

"Thanks" Emily tells Will and Hotch. JJ phone rings.

"I'm going to take this outside" JJ holds up her phone

"I'll take all the shoping bags to your condo" Morgan tells Emily

"Thank you" Emily tells him

"Always" Morgan tells her. JJ walks back into the room

"Sorry guys, we have a case" JJ tells the team

* * *

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

_"Emily?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"I said this is our last session, dosen't have to be goodbye, my door is always open" The therapist tells Emily _

_"Thank you, But I feel good, you know, ready" Emily tells her therapist _

_"How are your nails?" The therapist asks_

_"Three days, no biting" Emily holds up her hands _

_"How have you been taking care of Amanda?" The theraist asks _

_"I don't understand the question" Emily tells her _

_"Doyle raped you and got you pregnant. I don't think you had time to deal with it, yet" The therapist tells Emily _

_"Amanda dosen't remind me of Doyle" Emily tells her and continues "I've been busy taking care of a almost two month old baby to deal with it" _

_"Are you sleeping?" She asks _

_"I am, It's been two weeks i think since the last dream" Emily tells her _

_"They may not have gone away completely" The therapist tells Emily and continues "correct me if i'm wrong, you never had the chance to mourn your own death, did you?" _

_"I'm sorry, I don't understand the question" Emily tells her therapist _

_"As part of protecting your identity, your team had to bury you, they lost someone they loved, maybe you did you too" The therapist tells Emily and continues "Think about it" _

_"I will" _

_**AT THE BAU** _

"Hi Emily, How's Amanda?" JJ asks

"She's good. Jessica is watching her" Emily tells JJ

"That's good" JJ tells Emily

"Ya Jack loves her already and she's not even two months old" Emily tells JJ

"She's very loveable. Henry loves her too" JJ smiles

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

_"I'm having a bad day" Emily tells Hotch on the jet, with tears in her eyes _

"Do you want me to keep Amanda for the night?" Hotch asks

"Yes" Emily tells Hotch

* * *

**_please review :)_**


End file.
